Super Mario 64 Dimensional Heros Episode 5
This is episode 5 of Marhfg's series, Super Mario 64 Dimensional Heros. Events Lance has locked Metal Sonic away, and wants more information about the Dimensional Stars, but only when he gets back will be want to know. Lance wishes for his friends to be alive, as they all jump down, as Adam says they never died. Infact, they used a Teleport Star to get out of the way, which was an old method used by Adam. They also found something, which is a strange looking star, which looks like a Mushroom powerup of Marios. Lance reveals to them the information about Dimensional Stars. Luigi says they checked a library for information on them. The one they have is the Mushroom Star. This is one of the 7 Dimensional Stars, who happens to be held by the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom (Mario). There's a Star for each Dimension, however, the full potential for them is unknown. A minion shows up, and Lance fights him. He wants information, but the minion won't give him any. He then gets owned, as Lance wonders why they're so weak, however the minion gets owned again. Adam shows Lance something, and it turns out in the mirror room, there's a hidden door streaming white light. They both go in, as it appears to be heavy and hot in this room. Lance isn't bothered, and thinks of it as a great place to train. They then start, as the focus switches to Mario and Luigi. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are talking about how it's very quiet. They then have a regular talk, as someone unknown walks onto the scene. This strange guy asks Mario and Luigi if they know where Lance is, because he needs to give him information. Mario and Luigi welcome him inside. They then ask him questions, as he reveals himself as Marhfg, from the 7th Dimension. Mario asks how he came from there, as he explains the story. 4 days ago, it was peaceful, and he was sent off to find the Dimensional Star. When he found the Star, got teleported to this dimension, which confused him. Mario asks where is the Star, as Marhfg answers he doesn't have it because it teleported him, and thus he never obtained it. 3 other minions break down the door and challenge the 3 heroes. They reveal their power levels to be 1 million, as they are all screwed. Mario wishes for them to wait for their friends, who are stronger, as the minions agree fighting weak enemies are not fun. They give them 2 hours. Lance and Adam are still training, as Adam trains his Super Saiyan powers. They agree to show the others when they succeed, as much time has passed. The time seems to be up, as the minions prepare to own Marhfg, Mario and Luigi. However, Adam and Lance come just in time and own all of them. The God of Darkness appears, making his minions disappear and summoning the two heroes down. He powers them down, as they are told to use the Mushroom Star, for their safety, and all 3 disappear. Mario and Luigi wish for them to wait, as Ztarman3 of all people appear in front of them, and takes them with him. Marhfg, the 7th Dimensional counterpart, realizes the turn of events is very mysterious, and walks off alone. He finds MarioMario761 in the basement, who wonders if they're all gone, to which Marhfg responds to with the answer. The video then ends. Characters *Lance (Marhfg) *Metal Sonic (Mario form) *Mario *Luigi *Adam *Minion (x4) *Marhfg (7th Dimension counterpart) *SuperBluey2749 *Unknown grey character *Jbro109 (left YTR) *MarioMario761 (left YTR) *God of Darkness *Ztarman3 Trivia *This is the first of Marhfg's series and episode to feature a doppelganger from Starman3 and MarioMario54321's stories. *The ending of this episode led to a cliffhanger due to not knowing where the heroes went off to. Lance is currently making a YTR series which has no information currently at this point, but will show where Adam and Lance landed. Episode Timeline *Previous Episode: Episode 4 Category:Super Mario 64 Dimensional Heros Series